Many users utilize laptop computers and Personal Computers (PCs) in order to access the Internet, browse websites on the World Wide Web, send and receive electronic mail (email), perform online transactions, and engage in various other online activities. Typically, such laptop computer or PC may be connected to the Internet through a wired link or through a wireless communication link. For example, a laptop computer may connect to the Internet by utilizing one or more IEEE 802.11 wireless communication standards or protocols (“Wi-Fi”), by utilizing one or more IEEE 802.16 wireless communication standards or protocols (“Wi-Max”), or by utilizing other suitable communication standards or protocols.
In the last few years, smartphones have been introduced and have become increasingly popular. A smartphone is a hybrid mobile device which combines functions of a cellular phone with functions of a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA). Furthermore, some smartphones may include, for example, a built-in camera able to capture photographs and video clips, a high-resolution color screen able to playback videos, Global Positioning System (GPS) navigation capabilities, and/or other advanced features.